


Always a Pitcher

by Vineshia



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vineshia/pseuds/Vineshia
Summary: Abe knows another side of Mihashi. Lemon. Mihashi-Abe





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd…Sorry if there are mistakes. I
> 
> decided to make this a little OC and for my mind putting it towards the end of their last year. Also the two have been together for a while by the time of the story. Written from Abe's POV.
> 
> Originally posted on FF.net, finally got around to posting all my works here :P

The thing about Mihashi…well he was a bit of a spaz. Always nervous, jumpy, but behind that…was more. It wasn't something that most people would ever notice. Even their teammates really had no clue of the depths below the Pitcher's surface, even after playing together for almost three years.

Takaya sighed a bit, as he watched his Pitcher stretch with Tajima. That might not be one hundred percent true. If anyone else was aware about Mihashi it was the third baseman, they were best friends after all.

The first time he had notice was in a game. That hardened look and determination. He had dismissed this entirely as concentration on his precision pitching. In truth that was probably part, but not all of it.

Part of it was the personality that Ren Mihashi would have had, if those in his junior high fucks he had gone to school with hadn't traumatized the kid. Damn. Part of him was still pissed even now about his Pitcher's treatment. This had shown on his face apparently though.

"It's fine, Abe. I didn't over stretch him." Tajima laughed, hitting him on the back. Takaya scowled at the cleanup batter, as he started put away the equipment for the day.

"Abe…My parents…are.." Mihashi had walked up as well and was shifting nervously from foot to foot. Takaya waited. This was what he meant. Everyone just saw this side of him.

Next to him Mihashi was still mumbling and nervously wringing his hands, so Takaya waited more. It had become an easier practice than yelling to just wait for it and Mihashi would eventually spit it out.

"My parents…aren't home…come…over…" Mihashi was blushing and Tajima was smirking at him for it, but it was out. Takaya felt his own face heat up a bit, and that damn idiot Tajima was looking all too gleeful for it.

"Yeah. I'll go." Takaya mutter looking at the pitcher, and for the briefest of seconds there was that flash of determination before he muttered nervously about getting his bag and running off.

"Go easy on him, Abe. We need our Ace to be able to throw straight at tomorrow's practice game." Tajima quipped out, before running off after his fleeing teammate.

'Like that would be an issue,' Takaya sneered at his teammates back. Gathering the last of his things his thoughts shifted back to his Pitcher.

The second time he had noticed Mihashi's more assertive personality was in their second year. It was the first game the boy had not apologized for shaking off a sign. Before, even though they had agreed he could do that, he would still apologize after the game.

Like it was a crime, and Takaya was a going to hate him. It was also the day that had started them doing…whatever they were doing now. Dating was probably the term for it. Fucking was more accurate though.

And Takaya did love him. Ren Mihashi was his, but they really didn't have many conversations has it was. So discussing what kind of label to put on their relationship had never happened. Calling themselves a battery seemed too informal, but that was the only term they had recognized between them.

That second time, Takaya had hang back to shower by himself after their meeting. Mihashi had pitched excellent but in the ninth inning had refused to pitch his fast ball to the fourth and fifth batters. Now this was not a completely terrible strategy and they had struck out both batters, but it was rare for Mihashi to shake him off a pitch and even rarer for two batters in a row.

As he had walked out of the showers, still wet and with his towel draped over his shoulder's he found Mihashi fidgeting nervously near the lockers. In his own struggle to read adjust his towel to cover himself, he had almost missed it.

That predatory look that had crossed Mihashi's face for the briefest of seconds, it was the same looked he would get when the count of was 0-2 and he knew he was going to put the batter away. The look had startled him to say the least.

And the flash of heat that had pooled at the base of his stomach was even more surprising, but the most surprising of all was Ren.

Takaya flushed thinking about it more closely. He hadn't realized that he had divided their interactions like that. Mihashi was Mihashi, nervously, fidgety, adorable. Ren was assertive and a born leader; both things that Mihashi would show from time to time in spurts in games and at practice.

As Ren, at least in Takaya's mind, that was who Mihashi would have been. It's who he was actually; he just hid it in fear that people would reject him.

That night, whatever Mihashi had waited to say to him had vanished, and Ren had pushed himself off the lockers so fast that he had pinned Takaya against the adjacent wall. Lips smashed against his own, the Pitcher's rough hand pressing on his collarbone in a pleasing way.

Then both his lips and the hand were gone causing Takaya to groan in frustration. He hadn't even gotten a chance to respond damn it.

But Mihashi had, his face was wearing a look of complete shock and then he had fled. Faster than anytime he had ever seen Mihashi run bases, leaving Takaya behind to retreat back to the shower; this time under a cold stream with only the company of his hand.

Just thinking of was causing the same flash of heat to pool in his stomach. Where was Mihashi already they still had to get to his house…by bike. Riding a bike, hard was more than a little uncomfortable.

"Ready…." Mihashi had appeared next to him, with his bag slung over his shoulder. Takaya just nodded as they started off, waving to Tajiama and Hanai.

"Sorry….to make you wait…" Mihashi mumbled as the pedaled on.

"It's fine, Mihashi. I just want to get there." Takaya growled out, he really just wanted to get laid. Was that so much to ask? Next to him Mihashi coasted for a second before smirking at the catcher and peddling quicker down the street.

After getting in they had barely reach Ren's room before their clothing was tossed aside, and Takaya was felt himself being pushed down into the bed.

It was funny how everyone assumed he was the one who fucked Mihashi, but that idiot wouldn't stop pitching on the mound to stop himself from himself from being bullied. Why the hell would he concede pitching in any other form of his life?

Ren's hands were on him as his lips crashed against his own. Takaya moaned to his friend's mouth. Not that actually act of sex between them was not awesome, but Takaya's favorite part of pairing off with Ren was his hands. Delightfully rough hands that had worked so long to throw precise pitches became strong hands that knew just where to put pressure.

"Takaya relax." Ren growled out, before sliding down and putting his mouth to better work. Takaya glance down as the pitcher shifted his first finger inside him, and instantly regretted the action.

Ren was staring at him. It was same determined end game look that drove him crazy that day in the showers. Takaya cursed out and twisted the sheets in his fists. The combination of Ren looking staring at him, sucking him off, and finger fucking him was too much.

Takaya shouted out as he came. He had never been more glad that the rest of the Mihashi residences were gone for the evening and barest of thoughts past that the neighbors might have heard.

Ren's lips were on his own again and Takaya could taste his own seman still lingering in the Pitcher's mouth, then he was being twisted around to his hands and knees.

Ren's hands lingered momentarily too long on his left knee though. He always did. That knee that being injured was one Ren's most hated memories. In these moments, it was almost as if, this Ren felt he could have changed something in the game so long ago. Something, he normally, as Mihashi could not have done.

"Stupid, what are you doing?" Takaya bit out. He didn't like that memory any more than Ren did but lingering on it didn't help anything. It just left him horny longer right now.

Ren rewarded his smart comment by roughly entering him, then shifting his weight to let Takaya get used to the pressure. This was just another form of the battery they already had after all. Ren was presence to it, the person who threw the power. He was the person who thought everything through and then set the pace.

Why would here be any different?

Takaya shifted back and groaned as the pressure increased in an amazing way, he could feel himself growing hard again and groaned. Ren laughed and leaned forward starting to move into a rhythm with his hips, matching his hand in strokes on his shaft.

Time never made sense after that, the only important things were they were together and it felt great.

Takaya groaned loudly as he felt himself reaching completion again, behind Ren must have been getting close too because he groaned at the same time. Then they were one. Takaya shift his weight to a sitting position and Ren pulled out before resting his head on Takaya's shoulder, breathing loudly.

"Abe….are you alright?" His voice was timid again. His courage had apparently been expelled when they had cum.

"Yeah, Mihashi. You?" Takaya shifted and laid back against the bed looking at Mihashi. The boy was looking everywhere but his catcher's face.

"Umm…yea…I…I didn't hurt…" Mihashi was blushing, it was cute. Damn it. This is why nobody understood their relationship.

"Didn't I just say I was alright?" He bit out, and Mihashi jumped, nodding.

"Damn it. Come here, Mihashi." He shifted over a bit and motion to his side. Mihashi's blush deepened and he smiled shyly, before shifted forward to kiss Takaya and then cuddle up to his side.

"Abe….I…I love you." Mihashi had buried his face into Takaya's chest. Takaya rolled his eyes.

"Idiot…" Takaya murmured, it was a term of endearment really, "Love you too." Then he covered the two of them with a blanket for the night.

The next day Tajima had grabbed him before the game.

"You still good to crouch all day?"

Takaya was sure his mouth was hanging open and his cheeks were hot. So Tajima had seen Mihashi for who he really was. Then he snarled and kicked out at the third baseman. The cleanup hitter just dodged and laughed running off to help tend the field.

**Author's Note:**

> Fin


End file.
